Unexpected Love
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: After the first Espada encounter with Ulquiorra and Yammy, Halibel and her fraccion come to the world of the living to see how strong the shinigami there are but, things take an unexpected turn when a bunch of hollows show up and Ichigo saves Halibel and her fraccion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Karakura Town:

Ichgo Kurosaki was walking home after Kisuke finished explaining who those people were that attacked Chad and Orihime. He learned that they're arrancar, hollows that gained shinigami powers by the hand of Aizen. Then he was warned that if Aizen gains 10 vasto lorde, he could destroy the Soul Society. Right now, Ichigo was thinking about learned.

"_Hollows, Espada, and Aizen; dammit that's a lot of problems all rolled into one but, that guy with the green eyes just stopped my attack like it was nothing and my friends could've died."_ He thought.

"I need to get stronger so that doesn't happen again." He said.

He then saw a happy couple talking and having fun. It made his heart sink because he wished he had a girlfriend in his life but, he knew he would never have time in a romantic relationship. Being a substitute shinigami had its drawbacks.

Hueco Mundo:

In Las Noches hours after the return of Ulquiorra and Yammy, we find four arrancar walking down a long hallway heading too Aizen's throne room. These four arrancar are none-other then Tia Halibel and her fraccion Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sun-sun. They made their way too Aizen's throne room to ask a favor of Aizen. Nearing closer and closer to the door Halibel kept thinking to herself.

"_I only wish to see how strong the shinigami are nothing else but, why do I also want to meet this Ichigo Kurosaki? Is it his strength, his bravery, or something else?" _Halibel thought.

Halibel and her fraccion reached the door and knocked.

"Enter!" Came Aizen's smooth reply.

Halibel enters with fraccion in toe.

"Halibel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in his usual smooth tone.

"Aizen-sama" Halibel spoke.

"I wish to travel to Karakura Town for me and my fraccion."She finished.

"I see, and why do you request to go too Karakura Town?" He asked.

"T-to see how strong the shinigami there are." She replied.

"Very well, you may go but, take this hollow bait and see how strong they are." Aizen finished giving her the hollow bait before leaving through a gargantua.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Third and Substitute Meet

Karakura Town:

It was an early Saturday morning at the Kurosaki house and Ichigo was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. Then, his father Isshin came in without making a sound and tried to hit Ichigo's sleeping form along with his usual morning wake up call.

"Goood morrrning Ichigooo." Isshin yelled but, as soon as he said that Ichigo woke up.

"Dammit dad get out." Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Isshin by the face and through him out the window.

Ichigo walked to his window to see Isshin on the ground with a pained expression on his face. "Good job my son, you get stronger everyday." Isshin groaned out with a thumbs up before getting to his feet and going in the house.

"Damned old man." Ichigo started with a groan. "I wish he didn't try to attack me this morning because, I was actually having a good dream for once." He finished with a thoughtful look on his face, trying to remember the dream.

Flash back: Ichigo's dream

Ichigo found himself in a park with no one around but, one person. Ichigo tried to walk up to said person and when he got close saw that it was a woman with tanned skin and blonde hair with her back to him. Ichigo saw that she was wearing something similar to what the Espada from a few days ago wore, with the exception of the high collar half jacket and the odd short sword on her back. Ichigo also saw her turn and saw that her blonde hair was in three braids but, what really got his attention were her teal green eyes. All in all the woman in front of him was beautiful and Ichigo would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. However before Ichigo could say a single word he heard Isshin's wake up call.

Flash back end:

'_It was just a dream but, it felt so real and that woman, just who was she and why was I dreaming of her when I've never seen someone like her before in my life_.' Ichigo thought to himself but decided to shrug it off for now and get dressed.

"Ichigo, breakfast is ready come and get it before it gets cold." Yuzu called from the bottom of the steps.

Ichigo got down stairs and walked into the kitchen to see his family already eating breakfast and a plate on the table waiting for him.

"Morning Ichigo, did you sleep well?" Yuzu asked as she sat down and started eating. To which Ichigo soon followed.

"Yeah actually, and I was having a good dream to until you came in and woke me up old man." Ichigo growled at Isshin, who only grinned at what Ichigo said and ran to the poster of his dead wife.

"Oh Masaki, our son is starting to sexual fantasies of women I'm so proud." Isshin yelled hugging the poster with anime tears coming out of his eyes, only to receive a kick from Ichigo.

"Shut the hell up old man, I never said any thing like that dammit." Ichigo yell pissed off at his fathers perverted thoughts.

Isshin got up and ran to the poster crying about his children being so cruel to him. To which Ichigo had a tick mark appear on his head. Karin noticed this and decided to speak.

"He'll never change you know, until you get a girlfriend."karin said as Ichigo ignored her comment and sat back down to finish eating.

After breakfast, Ichigo left to go for a walk because Kisuke and Yoruichi were training Rukia, Renji, and Chad, Rangiku and Orihime were shopping, Uryu was doing who knows what, and Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were looking around the city for any hollows or Espada that might show up. So, he had some free time for a while.

Ichigo was walking past the park when his shinigami badge went off. "Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" Ichigo pulled it out of his pocket and pressed it to his chest.

Ichigo now stood in his usual shinigami form with Zangetsu on his back. Ichigo sensed around the city but, instead of sensing one he found several all over the city, with most already disappearing.

"Looks like the others are already taking some of them out." Ichigo said to himself. "I better hurry up before more show up." However, before he could even shunpo anywhere he heard a crash followed by a scream. "Ahhhhhh!"

"What the hell, that came from the park." Ichigo said turning his attention towards the direction of the scream and ran where he heard it from with shunpo.

With Halibel and fraccion:

Halibel and her fraccion had just arrived in Karakura as expected and Halibel had what could only be a thoughtful look in her eyes about being here for the first time.

'_So, this is Ichigo Kurosaki's town, it's very beautiful here.'_ Halibel thought to herself.

Halibel also noticed the amazed looks on her fraccion's faces and knew they thought the same thing and felt sorry that they couldn't stay here instead of Las Noches. However, the mission came first or Aizen could become angered with her and her fraccion, and she didn't want that.

Halibel sighed and spoke. "Ladies, let's just start the mission already." She said pulling out the hollow bait Aizen gave her.

Apacci, Sun-sun, and Mila Rose all looked hesitant at first but, answered anyway. "Yes Halibel-sama." They said unison.

_'On the bright side, this could give me a chance to see Ichigo Kurosaki in action to see how strong he actually is first hand.'_ Halibel thought with a smile under her collar, crushed the hollow bait in her hand and watched as hollow after hollow show up.

However, what Halibel and her fraccion didn't plan on happening was being attacked by hollows and over powered easily with Halibel being knocked out. When Halibel came-too, she saw her friends in danger. Halibel saw that Mila Rose was being stepped on by a rather large hollow.

While on her left, Halibel saw that Sun-sun was in the hand of another hollow being slowly crushed.

Halibel then looked to see Apacci try to fight two but, ended up being thrown into a tree and falling to the ground, with the two hollows advancing on her downed form.

'I-I got t-to get up and s-save them.' Halibel thought getting up drawing Tiburon. 'Or they'll b-be-ahhhhh!' Halibel never finished her train of thought as another hollow from behind picked her up by her sword arm and squeezed, causing her to drop Tiburon and scream."Ahhhhhh!"

Halibel then looked at her fraccion in both pain and sadness. _'It can't end like this, it just can't not for my friends not now.'_ Halibel then saw that she was be lifted to the hollows mouth knowing full that this is the end but, with one wish. _'Someone, please save us.'_ She pleaded.

As if answering her unspoken plea, something cut off the hollows arm dropping Halibel in the process. Halibel ignored the hollow roaring in pain to see what or who cut off the beasts arm, and was speechless as Ichigo stood before her facing the hollow.

"Dam you." The hollow yelled in anger. "I'm gonna ki-ahhh!" The hollow never finished as Ichigo cut him in half.

Ichigo then used shunpo to get behind the hollow holding Sun-sun and sliced it down the middle killing it with Sun-sun falling to the ground limp.

"Dam you shinigami." The hollow on Mila Rose yelled getting off of her and ran towards ichigo.

Ichigo just through Zangetsu in the air grabbed the bandage and swung it at the hollows neck taking its head off killing it instantly.

Ichigo then faced the last two hollows charging at him with full force. They both got in front of Ichigo and brought down their large fists causing dirt to go flying. When they lifted their fists Ichigo wasn't there and looked above them only to hear two words before they died.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled and watched his attack kill the hollows.

Ichigo then landed on the ground and walked to Halibel and asked three words. "Are you okay?"

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Feelings

Tia Halibel, a very beautiful, strong, and composed arrancar in all of Aizen's army was staring down none other then the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki himself. She was trying to think of something to say but, was to confused and awestruck breath a word. So, she said the smartest thing she could.

"huh?" Halibel said, earning a sweat drop from Ichigo.

"I said, are you okay?" Ichigo repeated this time getting Halibel's full attention.

"Yes, I'm fine." Halibel said trying to get up but then fell down. Her arm was in great pain from that hollow grabbing her. She winced in pain but, then felt an arm around her waist and looked up to see it was Ichigo with a concerned face. _'Why is he helping me, we are enemies but, I don't want to leave his grasp. Why?'_ Halibel thought as Ichigo started to lift her up on her feet.

Ichigo got the mysterious arrancar to her feet. He didn't know why he helped her and the other three with her. He thought it was because he saw her in his dream but, felt as if it were for some other reason. Ichigo dismissed this for now because, helping this person was his first priority.

"You don't look fine to me." Ichigo said concern still showing. "You need help, you and your friends." He informed.

"My friends?" Halibel repeated and then looked at her fraccion with wide eyes Looking in Apacci's direction first.

Apacci lifted her head and looked Halibel in the eyes with worry then looked to see where Sun-sun and Mila Rose were and her different colored eyes widened in horror.

Halibel followed Apacci's gave and saw Sun-sun and Mila Rose look worse then Apacci or herself. Halibel ran to them and got to her knees and started pleading for them on the verge of tiers.

"Please don't be dead, please." Halibel begged but no tears came out. Halibel then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Ichigo over her form with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think I can help you and your friends but, only if you want my help." Ichigo said with concern and hopefulness that this woman would want his help.

Halibel thought for a second and looked up at Ichigo with a questioning look in her eyes. "Why?" Halibel began. "Why would you help us? We're arrancar and you're a shinigami." She finished with worry in her voice.

_'Why would he help us? Maybe he just wants to help so I'll owe him so he could ask for anything. Like what Aizen-sama has planed or even ask for my body like most men do.'_ Halibel thought with worry because she would have no choice but to do whatever he asked. It was either that or watch her fraccion die.

Ichigo saw the worried look she had and could only guess what was going on in her head and he didn't like what he thought.

"Look whatever your thinking of me it's not the case. I just feel that I need to help you and your friends." Ichigo said looking her in the eyes with honesty.

Halibel look in his eyes for any lies but, found nothing but honesty and determination. Halibel smiled slightly under her high collar but was still skeptical of his motives. Never the less though she still has to worry about her fraccion first.

"Very well, I accept your help, just please help my fraccion." Halibel begged.

"Don't worry we'll help your friends." Ichigo reassured Halibel with a genuine smile on his face.

Ichigo was about to help Halibel to her feet until a certain small blue haired fraccion yelled.

"Hey, don't you freaking touch Halibel-sama you bastard." Apacci yelled stepping in between Halibel and Ichigo glaring at the later ready to attack him.

"Apacci, stop." Halibel ordered with a calm voice causing Apacci to turn to her like she was crazy.

"He is trying to help us, and we have no choice but to accept it. Am I clear?" Halibel said with clear authority in her tone as she eyed her fraccion.

Apacci was shocked but, knew that her mistress spoke the truth. Halibel and herself were in bad shape while Sun-sun and Mila Rose didn't look any better.

"Yes Halibel-sama." Apacci said and turned to Ichigo "Sorry but, if you so much as put your hands where they don't belong shinigami I'll rip your arms off and beat you bloody got it?" She said in a threatening tone to which Ichigo only nodded.

"Fine, follow me then but, stay out of any other shimigami's sight." Ichigo said in a serious voice. "I doubt they'll be as helpful as me." Ichigo started walking after he said that.

Halibel and Apacci only nodded as they picked the other two fraccion and followed. They stopped when Ichigo turned and walked back to them.

Ichigo approached Halibel and asked. "If you need me to carry her I can, I know your arm probably hurts." Ichigo said gestureing towards Mila Rose in Halibels left arm.

Halibel nodded and lent Mila Rose to Ichigo who picked her up bridle and continued on towards there destination. What Ichigo didn't know was that Halibel felt happy that he was helping them.

Random Street:

Ichigo, Halibel, and Apacci had been walking for three hours now and every thing seemed to be fine with the hollows gone. It was dark already and Ichigo was trying to start a conversation with either arrancar until it hit him. He didn't know any of them and decided to start there.

"So, I just realized I didn't get your names, you don't mind do you?" Ichigo asked.

"Of corse not, I am Tia Halibel third Espada and these are my fraccion Apacci, Sun-sun, and Mila Rose." Halibel said gestureing towards them all.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said but then focused on something Halibel said. "W-wait d-did you say t-third E-Espada?" Ichigo stuttered out as he faced Halibel.

Halibel raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Yes, is something wrong Kurosaki?" Halibel asked.

"Yeah, he's probably scared now that he knows how strong you are Halibel-sama." Apacci said thinking Ichigo would run away with his tail between his legs.

"No, that's not it at all it's just unexpected that someone as beautiful as you is so strong." Ichigo said but then thought about what he said and blushed crimson. "I-I mean not beautiful w-what I m-meant to say w-was uh um-"

"It's okay Kurosaki." Halibel interrupted with an unnoticeable blush under her high collar and mask fragment. "I-I appreciate the compliment." Halibel finished shocking both Ichigo and Apacci who stared wide eyed.

"Y-your w-welcome, and you can just call me Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Very well, Ichigo then you may call me Tia." Halibel said turning even redder.

_'He thinks I'm beautiful and I'm allowing him to call me by my first name could I actually have a crush on a shimigami?'_ Halibel thought as they continue on.

Urahara Shop:

Ichigo had brought the arrancar women to the shop because if anyone can help Tia and her fraccion it was Kiskuke. Ichigo walked up to the door and knocked. No sooner did Kiskuke come out with a lazy expression on his face.

"Well, Kurosaki pleasure seeing you this fi-" Kiskuke stopped dead in his greeting when he noticed the three arrancar behind Ichigo and the one in his arms but, what really got Kiskuke's attention was that all of them were attractive women. Kiskuke had a huge grin on his face at this sight.

"Well Kurosaki this seems quit interesting indeed." Kiskuke said. "Care to elaborate?" He said hiding his grin behind his little paper fan.

"I-we need your help so, can we go in and talk about this please?" Ichigo said with a pleading look to which Kiskuke was taken aback by this but noticed the injured states the arrancar were in and decided to spare Ichigo the jokes for now.

"Very well, come in." Kiskuke said as Ichigo and the others were about follow until Apacci grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned him to face Tia and herself.

"What gives, I thought you said to stay out of sight of other shimigami but, I can tell this guy is one." Apacci said a little skeptical of the lazy blonde man.

"Relax, you can trust him." Ichigo said then smiled as he thought of something funny. "The only thing you can't trust him at, is not acting like a perverted weirdo." Ichigo said getting a giggle from both Tia and Apacci.

Ichigo and the arrancar walked in and found Kiskuke with Tessai sitting at a small table. Ichigo, Apacci, and Tia came to the table and Kisuke motioned for them to put Sun-sun and Mila Rose on the table to which they did and Tessai got to work right away at healing them.

"So, if you would be so kind to introduce your selves." Kisuke said with a smile at Tia and Apacci.

"I'm Apacci." Apacci said.

Kisuke nodded and turned towards Tia.

"Tia Halibel third Espada." Tia said.

Kisuke went wide eyed at this but then put on his classic grin and turned to Ichigo.

"My my Kurosaki, I didn't know you were such a ladies man. Tell me, is just you and Halibel here or is it a harem with these four lovely women?" Kisuke asked making all three of them turn crimson causing him to burst out laughing. Until Ichigo shut him up with a well earned punch to the face.

"Shut the hell up hat n clogs it's not anything like dammit." Ichigo yelled still very red in the face.

Apacci leaned in towards Tia and whispered. "Ichigo was right, this guy is a perverted weirdo." Apacci said which Tia nodded.

"Boss, it's done they should wake up soon enough." Tessai said walking out of the room. A groan came escaped from Mila Rose as she and Sun-sun raised up and took in there surroundings until they saw Tia and Apacci with two unknown men. One in shimigami clothes and large zanpakuto on his back.

"I'm glad to see your awake because, I have important information that must be heard." Tia said drawing everyone's attention in the room.

"We will stay here in the world of the living." Tia said shocking the hell out of everyone present.

Ichigo was the first to get his mind back on track and decided to be the first to speak. "What, you can't be serious can you?" He asked a little hopeful that she was.

Tia looked at Ichigo with hope in his eyes and smiled. "I'm dead serious because, the hollow bait Aizen gave us was to small to have attracted so many hollows at once and I feel as if it wasn't a coincidence that me and my fraccion were attacked by the very hollows Aizen spoke to about a deal at killing one of the weak Espada and I guess that was me." Tia said with a saddened expression.

Ichigo looked at Tia and saw a lone tier escape one of her teal eyes. He thought for a second before doing something unexpected of himself. Ichigo slid over to her and put his arms around her in a tight hug. Tia was surprised that he hugged her in the first place but returned anyway and started crying.

Ichigo held Tia close and turned to Kisuke. "Kisuke, can you please make a giagi for Tia and some for her fraccion too?" Ichigo asked causing Tia to look up at him with a hopeful look as well as her fraccion.

"Sure, also would like if I arrange for them to attend your school too?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo looked at Tia and asked. "What do you say Tia, what to go to my school with me?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I would love to go too school with you Ichigo." Tia said as she watched her fraccion nod with her answer.

"Okay, I'll get started right away though it could take awhile but, they'll be ready before you know it." Kisuke said with a smile walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Family Welcoming

After Kisuke left Tia started crying again on Ichigo's shoulder while he held her in a tight hug. After an hour of Tia crying, she had finally fallen asleep in in Ichigo's arms. Once her fraccion noticed this they decided that it would be the best time to find out what Ichigo had planned for them but, more specifically for Tia since Ichigo hasn't let go of her once all night.

"So Kurosaki-san, what can we expect of you from this point on?" Sun-sun asked. This question made Ichigo wonder what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what we mean." Apacci said in a low yell so she wouldn't wake Tia, while earning a glare from Mila Rose.

"What my friend means to say is where will we live, what will we eat, and how will we sleep; you don't expect us to live on the street do you?" Mila Rose asked with a hopeful smile, she actually thought Ichigo was very attractive since she had first woken up and hoped he said they could stay with him.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, he never took that into consideration up until now. "W-well you see I a um-" Ichigo never finished because Mila Rose decided to add on to her previous question.

"Let me put it to you this way." Mila Rose began with an evil grin. "Four beautiful women living on the streets with a bunch of perverts offering them a home just so they can get in their pants then throw them back on the streets like trash." She said with a sadden look. "Do you really want that to happen to us?" She finished with puppy eyes.

"N-no, not at all." Ichigo said waving his hands in defense. Ichigo thought for a moment before sighing at what he was going to say. "You can stay at my place with me and my family." After Ichigo said this he found his head planted in Mila Roses cleavage.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mila Rose said, but Ichigo didn't hear anything as he started to feel light headed and frantically waved his arms around trying to get her off. Sun-sun saw this and couldn't help but giggle at her friends antics while Apacci was laughing her ass off at Ichigo's expense.

All this noise was ended when a low groan came from Tia and everyone eyed the former Espada as she stirred awake. Tia awoke and her teal eyes met the brown ones of Ichigo who gave her a smile.

"Hey Tia, feeling better now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, just fine thanks." Tia answered with a smile under her collar.

As Tia got up she found herself in Mila Roses arms with a huge smile plastered on her face. Tia raised a brow at this so, Mila Rose answered the unasked question.

"Halibel-sama guess what Ichigo said we can stay with him, isn't that great?" Mila Rose asked with an even bigger smile.

Tia looked at Ichigo with a blush under her collar with only one thought. _'He is letting us live with him, I can't believe it, could he have a crush on me too?'_ She asked herself but, before she could ponder on it anymore Kisuke walked into the room.

"Okay, your gigai are ready go ahead and try to focus your reishi into them." Kisuke said as they walked into the room he was in and did as instructed. "Also, Kurosaki your body is in the usual room." Kisuke said, Ichigo nodded and went into the room to retrieve his body.

When Ichigo came back he was wearing blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt with the number fifteen on it. He also saw that Tia and her fraccion were also in their new gigai's but, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw that they were doing stretches to get used to them and that Tia just so happened to be bent over, giving Ichigo a very good view of her ass.

When Tia raised up Ichigo saw what she was wearing. She now whore green sneakers, blue jeans, and a green shirt with a blue shark on it. Ichigo saw her face for the first time and the only word to describe her was gorgeous.

Ichigo then turned to see Mila Rose wearing. She now whore yellow sneakers, short shorts, and a black shirt that stopped above her stomach with a crowned lion on it.

Then Ichigo saw Apacci. She whore black sneakers, black jeans, and a brown shirt, she also has a belt with a deer skull on on the buckle.

Finally, Ichigo turned to Sun-sun. She was wearing blue heals, and the same blouse Soifon's gigai wares.

"Well, how do we look Ichigo?" Tia asked with a blush, awaiting his answer.

Ichigo had to think on this for a moment so he wouldn't say the wrong thing. "Y-you uh look great, all of you ready to go?" Ichigo asked to which they all nodded.

"Oh, and Kurosaki their registered in your school now and I'll send you their school uniforms tomorrow." Kisuke said, Ichigo nodded and left.

Steet Near Ichigo's House:

The four arrancar were asking questions about every place they past and Ichigo was more then happy to answer them. A few people they past either gave Ichigo an envious look or an angry glare but, they were quickly scared off when Ichigo sent a scowl their way, while the four arrancar women with him laughed at this. What the four arrancar thought of Ichigo before was now changed. At first, they thought Ichigo was going to be like the other men in Hueco Mundo; perverted, sexist, and cruel. However Ichigo was the total opposite of all that, he was kind, caring, and protective. They also thought he was handsome and that he has to be strong if he managed to take on the hole Soul Society.

Tia was a little curious about Ichigo's family and what their like. "So Ichigo, what exactly is your family like?" Tia asked but, noticed he paled a little at the question and raise a brow.

Ichigo turned to Tia after she asked that and just remembered his lunatic of a father. _'I had completely forgotten about the old man, damn he'll never let me live this day down when he see's these four with me.'_ Ichigo turned his attention back to Tia and saw she was waiting. _'Well, better tell them all now.'_ Ichigo thought with a little worry.

"Well, I have two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Karin is a lot like me, while Yuzu is the more girlish of the two. Then there's my dad, in a word he's insane." Ichigo said making them all laugh.

"Insane huh?" Apacci wondered/asked "Insane how exactly?" She asked a little worried about living with an insane man even if it is Ichigo's father.

"Trust me, you'll know as soon as you see him." Ichigo said with a tick showing on his head at the thought of how his dad acts all the time.

Sun-sun noticed that Ichigo had left someone out, his mother. She thought about whether or not asked, and decided to find out why he left her out. "Ichigo, what about your mother?" She asked, but instantly regretted it as Ichigo looked saddened at her question.

Ichigo debated if he should tell them the whole story of his mothers death or just half of it for now but, decided to go with the later option until he was ready to tell the rest of it.

"My mom died when I was nine." Ichigo said making all four of them go silent. Sun-sun felt bad for making Ichigo remember such a bad memory and tried to apologize.

"Ichigo, I am sorry for making you remember something as terrible as that." Sun-sun said.

"No, it's okay you didn't know, you had to find out sooner or later since your living at my house." Ichigo said with a forced smile. Unknown to him that Tia saw that he was not telling them everything but, decided not to ask, for now.

Kurosaki House:

They all got to Ichigo's house and they all were more then ready to meet Ichigo's family but, Ichigo stopped them.

"Just stand away from the door for a moment, trust me." Ichigo said. They nodded and did as instructed wondering why he asked them to do this. Ichigo knocked on the door three times and the four arrancar women got their answer as a man wearing grey pants, a yellow shirt, and a doctors coat ace came flying out.

"You're late." Isshin yelled as he aimed his foot for Ichigo's head. Ichigo just ducked under him however and he landed face first in the street. Isshin got up and was about to attack again, but when he turned his head he saw that Ichigo had brought home four women. A big grin grew on his face and he ran to the poster of his deceased wife. "Oh Masaki, our son finally got a woman and not just one but four." Isshin cried making all five of them go crimson.

Ichigo growled and punched his dad in the face sending him flying into the wall. "Shut the hell up dad, it's not like that." Ichigo yelled getting the attention of his sisters. Karin noticed the four mysterious in her house and decided to ask Ichigo.

"Ichigo, just who are these four you?" Karin asked.

"These are some friends of mine from school." Ichigo began with the story he made up on the way home. "Their apartment building burned down and they asked if they could stay with us until it got rebuilt so, their going to be staying with us for a few months." Ichigo finished. Karin nodded in understanding and walked to the nearest one with an extanded hand.

"Hi, I'm Karin Ichigo's younger sister." She said lazily as she shook Apacci's hand.

"Apacci, nice to meet you." She said with a smirk. Then Yuzu walked up to Sun-sun with a raised hand and a smile.

"I'm Yuzu, nice to meet you." She said cheerfully as she shook Sun-sun's hand.

"Sun-sun, it's a pleasure Yuzu." She said returning the smile. Then Isshin ran up to Mila Rose and shook her hand vigreresly.

"And I'm Isshin, nice to meet you." He said with a cheesy grin.

"I-I'm Mila Rose, n-nice to meet you too, I guess." She said a little taken aback by Isshin's energy. Then the three Kurosaki's turned to Tia.

"I'm Tia Halibel, it's nice finally meet you all and I hope you don't mind us staying with you for a few months?" She asked.

"Not at all, you can stay with us for as long you'd like." Isshin said with a smile. "Oh, and Ichigo." Isshin said eyeing his son as Ichigo turned to him with a brow raised. "You'll have to take them shopping tomorrow since they obviously lost all of their clothes in the fire." Isshin said with a grin.

Ichigo went red at the thought of himself going shopping for women clothes but, nodded anyway. "R-right, will do." He stuttered out. "Anyway, how about we eat dinner you must be starving?" No sooner did Ichigo say this, that four stomach growls came from the arrancar and they turned red in the face.

"Well, looks like I'll have to make more food." Yuzu said as they all walked into the kitchen.

After dinner, Ichigo brought Tia and her friends to his room. "Okay, sleeping arrangements." Ichigo said as he got out three bed mats, pillows, and blankets putting them down at the foot of his bed. "The four of you choose who gets to sleep in my bed while the other three sleep in the mats I put down." He said getting nods from them as they talked. After a minute, Tia's fraccion walked to the mats while Tia took the bed but, then thought of something.

"Ichigo, where will you sleep?" Tia asked a little uncomfortable that he might say he'll sleep with her. She thinks she has a crush on him, but she's not ready to sleep with him. Tia then saw Ichigo pull out an extra pillow and blanket then put them on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor, it's no trouble either because, I thought you might feel uncomfortable if you and I shared a bed." Ichigo said as he turned out the light and lied down. Tia smiled at his thinking.

"Good night, Ichigo." Tia said loud enough for him to hear.

"Good night, Tia." Ichigo said before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping Day

Kurosaki House:

It was an early morning for Ichigo and all was peaceful. The sun was shining through his bedroom window and nearly woke him but, Ichigo just ignored it and rolled on his side. To Ichigo's surprise however, when he did this the back of his left hand landed on something soft, plush, and big. At first, he just thought it was a pillow and pushed down a little only to receive a soft moan.

_'Wait a minute, pillows don't moan.'_ Ichigo thought.

As he opened his eyes only to see a dark skinned woman in his makeshift bed and realized just what his hand had fallen on. It was this mysterious woman's breast causing Ichigo's face to turn several different shades of red and tried to get away before she woke up. He managed to get out of her grasp and stood up. Ichigo saw that she wasn't the only woman in his room and remembered the events of last night.

'Wait, didn't Mila Rose get in her own bed mat last night?' Ichigo thought with a curious expression. However, his thoughts were interrupted by none other then Isshin bursting in his room.

"Goood mooorning Ichigooo." Isshin yelled aiming to hit Ichigo's bed but, found his foot in Ichigo's grasp and thrown out the door.

Ichigo locked his door after throwing Isshin out and turned around to see that Tia was waking up. Tia woke up and saw that she didn't wake up to the usual white room of Los Nochas. She then turned her attention towards Ichigo and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Tia said in her monotone voice but, Ichigo could hear a little happiness none the less.

"Good morning, Tia." Ichigo said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Tia smiled a little bigger at his concern. "Yes, it was actually the most peaceful sleep I've ever had and I hope I didn't burden you making you sleep on the floor?" Tia's smile faltered a little after she said that.

Ichigo saw that she didn't look happy about him sleeping on the floor. "Not at all, I don't mind one bit and if you or your fraccion were a burden I would let you know." Ichigo said reassuringly making Tia's smile return. "Now get dressed, and I'll take you and your friends to the mall after breakfast okay?" Ichigo said as he left the room.

"Okay." Tia said getting out of bed and noticed that Mila Rose was in Ichigo's makeshift bed and for some reason didn't like it.

_'Hmmm maybe I should let Ichigo back into his bed even if we have to share, otherwise Mila Rose might rape him in his sleep.'_ Tia thought but, blushed at the thought of sharing the same bed with Ichigo.

No sooner did Tia think this that she saw her fraccion waking up. "Good morning, Halibel-sama." They said in unison with smiles aimed at their leader.

"Good morning, girls." Tia said with a smile. "Ichigo said to get dressed then we'll leave for the mall later after breakfast." Tia said as she finished putting on the clothes she whore yesterday.

Her fraccion nodded in soon followed their leaders actions. No sooner did they finish dressing that a knock came from the door. They all turned towards the door to see Karin standing their with a lazy expression on her face.

"Hey, breakfast isn't ready yet so, Ichigo wanted me to tell you that you can us the shower until it is." Karin said but, before she walked off she remembered the four packages of school uniforms Isshin said to give to them. "Also, these school uniforms came for you." She said handing them each their packages before walking off.

They eyed the packages curiously before opening them and saw that it wasn't only the uniforms that they would have to wear, but also the papers required to attend school. After reading over the papers for a moment Tia decided to go take a shower first while the others did as pleased.

Ichigo was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed with the TV on trying to relax but, felt some calm presence sitting next to him. Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to his left to see Sun-sun sitting across from him watching the TV with a curious look.

The silence was getting a little annoying so, Ichigo decided to start a conversation. "So, Sun-sun I'm guessing your the quiet one of the group?" Ichigo asked making Sun-sun turn to him with a nod.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about yourself and the others, if that's okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all Ichigo, I'm the more calm and collective of the three fraccion, then there's Mila Rose, she's what you would call a lioness or in other words a wild card, and there's Apacci, she's the more brash of our group, finally, there's Halibel-sama the most calm and protective of us all." Sun-sun finished getting an understanding nod from Ichigo.

"Okay everyone, breakfast is ready." Yuzu called and soon enough everyone was at the table eating.

Karakura Mall:

Ichigo was walking around the mall with Tia and her fraccion and saw that they were eyeing the whole place with wonder and couldn't help but smile at this thinking only one thing about how they acted.

'Their acting like kids in a candy store. Though, I guess I can't blame them since they are from Hauco Mundo and doubt they have any malls there.' Ichigo thought as they continued walking.

They finally made it to their first and to Ichigo's hope last place that he would have to go a woman's clothes store. Ichigo was about to walk in until he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to see Apacci with a questioning look on her face along with the rest of her friends.

"Hey Ichigo, why are we here?" Apacci asked making Ichigo sweat drop at the question but saw that she was serious.

"Well, we're here because you guys need some of the basic clothes for women like *blush* bras and panties." Ichigo said with a small blush showing.

"What are those for?" Tia asked making Ichigo's blush increase.

"W-well, bras are for *gulps* holding up your breast and panties are for *gulps* covering your vagina." Ichigo finished completely embarrassed.

After hearing Ichigo's explanation the girls faces each looked like ripened tomatoes while they followed him inside and were met by one of the employees that work there.

"Good evening sir, do you need assistance." The employee ask in a polite manner.

"Yes, my friends here need some bras and panties." Ichigo said nearly failing to hold back his blush.

"No problem, if you four would stand right here and raise up your arms I'll take your measurements. "The employee said pulling out a tape measure.

They nodded and stood side by side while the employee took their measurements. Sun-sun: A-cup, Apacci: C-cup, Mila Rose: DD-cup, Tia: DD/F-cup.

"Okay, I have your measurements and will be right back with bras in your sizes and some panties." The employee said as she walked off to get the appropriate clothes.

They stood there waiting quietly but, Ichigo did have one thought on his mind as he eyed Tia. _'Damn, Tia has a bust bigger then I thought, just thinking about them makes me wan- no, bad hormones stop thinking like the old man.'_ Ichigo thought as he shook his head of any perverted images.

Tia saw this and thought that Ichigo just had a perverted image of herself appear in his mind from finding out the size of her bust and actually thought it was cute that he see's her as an attractive woman and not just some plaything. She wanted to ask just what he was thinking but, the employee came back with several pares of undergarments and rang them up.

Karakura Mall: Food court

Ichigo had payed for Tia and her friends undergarments and decided to take them shopping for other clothes that they would want and payed for everything they found that they liked. Needless to say, Ichigo found out why men don't like to shop with women after being turned into a human pack mule by carrying all the bags for them. After that they went to go get some lunch.

"I must admit Ichigo, you sure know how to show a good time, even if it's more then one." Tia said in almost a teasing voice.

Ichigo smile at the sound of her voice, it is better then the quiet one she use to have and he could tell she was starting to open up.

"Oh, it's nothing Tia I would do anything for you and your friends." After Ichigo said this it earned him a smile from them all but, Tia smiled bigger then the others.

"Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo heard his name called and turned to see Orihime walking towards their table.

"Hey, Orihime what's up?" Ichigo greeted her.

"Not much but, I was wondering who your new friends are." Orihime said as she eyed Tia. _'No, her breast are bigger then mine, I hope she didn't use her body to trick Ichigo into becoming her boyfriend.'_ She thought with worry.

"Oh, Orihime this is Apacci, Sun-sun, Mila Rose, and Tia Halibel." Ichigo said with each one nodding as addressed. "Their some classmates of ours who's apartment burned down so their staying with me and my family for a few months." Ichigo explained.

"Well, it's good to meet you but, I need to get going to get more ingredients for dinner tonight." Orihime said holding up a bag of groceries. "Rangiku and I are having chocolate covered rice balls tonight, buy." Orihime said waving as she walked away.

"Yeah, we should get home to it's getting late." Tia said getting nods from everyone.

"I guess your right Tia if we're late for dinner my dad will get the wrong idea." Ichigo said making all of them flush red before leaving.

Kurosaki House:

They got back to the house and as usual Ichigo opened the door and dodged a kick from from Isshin. They entered the house and were hit by the aroma of dinner. The next thing Ichigo knew four growls came from behind him and turned to face the arrancar and saw that they all had blushes. The sight of this made Ichigo laugh a little making the girls faces turn darker so, Ichigo decided to put them out of their miseries.

"Come on, let's eat dinner." Ichigo said walking into the kitchen with the girls following him.

Later, after dinner Ichigo and the girls went to his room. Tia's fraccion had already went to their bed mats and went to sleep leaving Ichigo and Tia awake. Ichigo was about to get into his makeshift bed when Tia grabbed him.

"Ichigo, you can get in your bed with me tonight." Tia said with a blush. Ichigo saw this and was about to say no but, Tia wasn't having any of that by pushing him on his back and getting under the covers.

Ichigo saw he had no choice in the matter so shrugged it off and got under the covers too but, noticed that Tia was shaking. "Are you cold?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm just fine." Tia answered but Ichigo didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me." Ichigo said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. It seemed to work because soon enough Tia stopped shaking and lied back against Ichigo's chest. "Better now?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Tia said and turned her head slightly to see Ichigo in the corner of her eye. "But, keep your hands where they are now or you'll be sleeping in the closet understand?" Tia said it as more of a commend then a question to which Ichigo only nodded. "Good, good night Ichigo." Tia said as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Ichigo saw she was already asleep and thought she looked even more beautiful with that smile on her face. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled back. "Good night, Tia sleep well." Ichigo said before letting sleep overcome him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Day of School

Ichigo was sleeping soundly in his bed along with Tia until the morning sun shone through the window and his eyes slowly opened. When Ichigo opened his eyes they nearly bugged out of his head at the position he found himself in. Tia was cuddled on him with their arms and legs intertwined and the worst part is that Ichigo couldn't get free.

_'Damn, she has a strong grip.'_ Ichigo thought as he tried to pry himself free but failed.

Ichigo sighed and turned his head towards his alarm clock and went pale from the time showing 6:55. _'Dammit, I only got 5 minutes to get Tia off before dad comes in.'_ Ichigo thought franticly trying to pull Tia off.

Ichigo managed to pull Tia off just in time as the door to his room was thrown open. Isshin came flying in yelling the only words that Ichigo hated to hear him say.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed but, was stopped dead in his tracks from a fist from a scowling Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to say something when a yawn came from Tia who was stirred awake by Isshin's yell. Tia's teal eyes fluttered open and she eyed Ichigo and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Tia said.

Ichigo turned to her and gave a soft smile.

"Good morning, Tia. I'm guessing you slept well?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I did actually." Tia said.

Isshin got up at this point and saw that Ichigo had not slept in his makeshift bed. With that, only one thought came to his mind about where his son had slept last night. With a huge grin on his face, he yelled out his thought.

"Oh Masaki, our son finally slept with a woman." Isshin yelled with tears as he ran for the door. Only to meet his son's fist in his the face.

"Dammit, dad it's not like that. All we did was sleep and that's it nothing else. Got it, now get out." Ichigo said as he pushed Isshin out the door and locked it. Turning back to Tia, Ichigo saw that she was just as red faced as he was.

"Well, you and your friends should get up." Ichigo said only to see a confused Tia looking at him.

"Why?" Tia asked as she got up and started to wake her fraccion while Ichigo started to get dressed to ignore seeing Tia in only a shirt and panties.

"Well, we have school today and you guys don't want to be late." Ichigo said.

"Okay, that makes sense." Tia said as she finally got her friends up.

"Good, I'll be down stairs waiting." Ichigo said as he walked out and down the steps.

"Ladies, it's time to wake up and get dressed for school." Tia said.

"Yes, Halibel-sama." They said and started to get dressed with different thoughts.

_'This should be interesting.'_ Sun-sun thought.

_'I bet this is going to be boring.'_ Apacci thought annoyed.

_'Damn, this uniform is freaking tight. I wonder how Ichigo might feel about it.'_ Mila Rose thought with a perverted grin.

_'This might give me a chance to meet Ichigo's friends and bond with him even more.'_ Tia thought with a smile.

Ichigo was standing at the door waiting for Tia and her friends with a few thoughts running through his head. Like how he's going to explain this to his friends and the shimigami. Does he tell them the truth or stick to the lie? How will they take the news?

_'Damn, this is really confusing.'_ Ichigo thought. _'On one hand, I tell them the truth and they do who knows what. On the other, I lie and the Soul Society finds out later and takes them away to either be executed or worse, end up the hands of Mayuri Kurotsuchi to be experimented on.'_ Ichigo shuddered at the thought of the man and what he could do.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the steps. He turned to ask Tia and her friends if they were ready to go but, was cut off as he saw them and instantly turned red. Tia stood there in the uniform but, it looked like it was a little small and hugged her curves while the skirt did very little to hide her long tanned legs.

Then, there was her fraccion. Mila Rose's uniform looked exactly like the way Rangiku wears hers. Finally, there's Apacci and Sun-sun in the same sizes. The only difference is that Sun-sun chose to wear the jacket with the uniform like Rukia.

"So, are you all ready to go?" Ichigo asked after getting over his daze.

"Yes, but, I'm actually a little nervous about going to school." Tia said with her fraccion nodding behind her. Ichigo smiled at this.

"Relax, everyone is nervous on the first day of school." Ichigo said with honesty. This calmed them and left the house.

School:

They got to school without any trouble and were currently walking the halls to get to the classroom when they heard someone yelling Ichigo's name. Tia and her fraccion turn to see a boy with brown hair running full force towards them.

"IIIICHIOOOO!" Keigo yelled running, like a bat out of hell, towards his friend only to be stopped by Ichigo's forearm and fall to the ground.

"Hey Keigo, what's up?" Ichigo said to his fallen friend as the four arrancar women stared wide eyed at them both.

"What's up, is that you're walking around with four hot women and didn't tell me about them." Keigo said while pointing at the four women behind Ichigo.

"Their new, I was just showing them to class." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. Keigo was about say more but, was interrupted by Mizuiro walking up behind him.

"Hey Ichigo, who's your friends?" Mizuiro asked.

"Their just some new students." Ichigo said as he gestured for Tia to speak to them because, she looked shy.

"Hello, I'm Tia Halibel and these are my friends; Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sun-sun." Tia introduced her friends and herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mizuiro and this is Keigo. Sorry, but we have to get to class, see you there Ichigo, come on Keigo." Mizuiro said dragging a grumbling Keigo to class.

"Ichigo, your friends seem weird." Apacci said getting nods from the rest.

"Yeah, you get used to it. Anyway let's get to class." Ichigo said walking down the hall with them following behind.

_'Well, those two seem really nice but, lying to them doesn't really fill right. I might have to tell Ichigo that it's alright to tell them what we are.'_ Tia thought with a little worry.

Classroom:

"Okay, when we go in try to ignore the perverts and watch out for Chizuru." Ichigo said as they stood outside the door to the classroom.

"Who's Chizuru?" Mila Rose asked.

"Trust me, you'll know her when you see her." Ichigo said as he opened the door and they walked in. As soon as they did they were met with gasps from the hole room.

Everyone in the room had different thoughts and expressions as they saw Ichigo with four unknown and very attractive women walk in.

"Damn, look at that one with green hair, I bet she's really flexible in bed." A random guy said.

"Yeah, look at the one with different colored eyes, I think she likes it rough." Another random guy said back to the first.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to pound into the dark skinned one." A third random guy said with a sickening grin.

"Yeah, but they got nothing on the tanned blonde, just look at the size of her breasts, she's got to be bigger then Orihime." One random guy said getting nods from every other guy, and Chizuru, in the room.

All of their comments only made Ichigo and the four arrancar women look at them in disgust, with the later giving a glare that said one thing. 'Come near me and I'll tear off that thing between your legs.'

As Ichigo and the four walked to their seats, he noticed that his friends and the shimigami all wanted answers but, the later was looking at him with suspicion and knew that not telling them was a worse idea then telling them the truth but, decided to wait until break to do so.

When they got to their seats Ichigo noticed where they all sat. Tia sat in the seat to his right, Apacci sat behind her, Sun-sun sat in front of him, and Mila Rose sat behind him. Mila Rose saw that some of the perverts were still looking their way and decided to have a little fun with Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo, can you do something about these perverts staring at us." Mila Rose said in fake sadness. Witch was quickly picked up on by Apacci.

"Yeah, can't you make them stop." Apacci said with a fake pout.

Ichigo was about to say something as he scowled at the other guys but, stopped as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" Ochi-sansei said as she walked in. "Today we have a couple of new students and if they would be so kind as to come up and introduce themselves?" She asked.

Tia and her fraccion all walked up to the front of the room and introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Sun-sun." She said.

"Hi, I'm Mila Rose." She said.

"Hey there, I'm Apacci." She said.

"Hello, I'm Tia Halibel." She said.

"It's nice to meet you four but, I do have one question." Ochi-sansei said. "Where exactly are the four of you staying?" She asked them making Ichigo pale.

"With Ichigo." Tia answered for all of them, making Ichigo face palm and the class to gasp, with half of the guys yelling one thing.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN YOUR ALL STAYING WITH KUROSAKI, THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR." They all yelled but, instantly paled as they remembered what they had said about the four women.

"Okay, then go ahead and sit down so we can start the lesson." Ochi-sansei said. They nodded and walked back to their seats with triumphant smiles on their faces at all of the perverts frightened faces.

School roof:

Class past by without anymore problems. Of course Tatsuki had questioned them but, Ichigo had tolled her the same thing he tolled his family and she accepted it and walked off. Soon enough; Ichigo, Tia, and her fraccion were walking up to the roof, only to be met by Ichigo's friends; Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. They also noticed the shimigami team; Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rukia also. Ichigo and Tia had talked on the way up and decided to tell them who they were and now was the best time.

"Okay Kurosaki, explain yourself right now." Uryu demanded.

"Indeed, what's with these four women with you?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, I've lived in Karakura half my live and have never seen them before." Chad said.

"Yeah, if you wanted to be surrounded by women, you could have asked Rukia, Orihime, and myself." Rangiku said with a pout making Rukia and Orihime turn red.

"That's not what this is about Rangiku." Ikkaku said making her scowl at him.

"This is about these four unknown women around Kurosaki here." Yumichika said gesturing towards Tia and her fraccion.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment and looked back at Tia to make sure she wanted to do this. Tia saw the hesitant expression on Ichigo's face and nodded. Ichigo turned towards all of his friends and decided to get it over with now, rather then later.

"Okay, you want know who they are?" Ichigo asked getting their full attention.

"Of course we do, why else do you think we've been waiting for you?" Renji asked making Ichigo scowl at him but, continued.

"Okay but, don't freak out. Tia and her friends here are arrancar." Ichigo said.

They all were silent and wide eyed as they tried to think about what Ichigo had just said. The first to regain their composure, how ever, was Toshiro.

"I just have one thing to say to you Kurosaki." Toshiro said in a calm voice. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, what the hell you idiot, are you insane? Their Aranccar, you can't trust them." Renji yelled.

"Not to mention, their with Aizen." Rukia said.

"Would you all shut the hell up?" Ichigo yelled making them all go silent. "Good, first, I've not lost my mind. Second, I can trust them. And third, their not with Aizen anymore." Ichigo said shocking them all completely.

"What do you mean, their not with Aizen anymore?" Orihime asked.

"It's a long story but, do you guys remember all of those hollows that attacked just a few days ago?" Ichigo asked getting nods from everyone. "Well, turns out that those hollows were all brought here by Tia and her friends but, when they did, they were all attacked and beaten by some of them but, I saved them and since they couldn't go back to Hueco Mundo I couldn't just leave them on the streets or kill them, I offered them a place to stay." Ichigo finished but, saw that some of them weren't convinced.

"What do you mean, they couldn't go back Hueco Mundo?" Ikkaku asked with a raised brow.

"You see." Tia began. "We would have returned to Hueco Mundo but, I remembered that Aizen had asked a few strong hollows to kill the Espada that he thought of as weak and apparently that was me, out of all of them, it was me." Tia finished trying to stop a few stray tears from flowing down her cheeks.

What Tia said really made half of the group to feel bad about what they thought at first. Some of them could really connect with her pain, as they themselves were just as betrayed when Aizen, Kaname, and Gin, had left the Soul Society as traders. However, one thing she said did not go unnoticed.

"Tia Halibel, you said that Aizen asked some hollows to kill the Espada that he thought of as weak, correct?" Toshiro asked.

Tia was confused by the question but, had a pretty good idea what he was asking. "Yes, I did." Tia answered narrowing her eyes.

"Then does that mean you're one of the Espada?" Toshiro asked making everyone, except Tia, pale.

Tia was hesitant to answer but, she wanted to be honest with them all. She looked back to Ichigo and her fraccion, Ichigo was giving her a reassuring smile, while the later all looked worried. Tia returned Ichigo's smile and turned back to Toshiro.

"Yes, I was with the Espada, as Espada number three." Tia said with confidence causing Toshiro's and everyone else's eyes to nearly bug out of their heads.

To Ichigo's displeasure, Uryu was the first to regain his composure and glared right at him.

"Kurosaki, are you insane letting the third Espada live in your house, with three other hollows?!" Uryu yelled making Ichigo and the four arrancar to glare at him.

"Anyway, I'm only asking that you guys let them stay here in the world of the living and to keep this a secret, can I count on all of you?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't like it but, I'll keep quit." Uryu said.

"You can count on me, Ichigo." Chad said with a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"You've got my support." Renji said.

"Fine, I hope you know what you're doing though." Rukia said.

"I don't mind, it just means I have more shopping buddy's." Rangiku said happily.

"We'll keep our mouths shut about this." Ikkaku and Yumichika said in unison.

"Fine then, we all agree to keep this a secret but, know Kurosaki that you can't hide them forever." Toshiro said as they started to walk back to class.

Ichigo nodded and started to walk back to class to but, found himself in a huge hug from all four arrancar women. He looked at them all and saw tears of joy running down their cheeks.

"Thank you, Ichigo! Thank you!" They all said in unison, happy that they can stay with Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at this and did the only thing he could.

"You're welcome, all of you." Ichigo said in a comforting voice.


End file.
